


Mis Oneshots y otras tragedias

by SylarDiaz



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Brother/Sister Incest, Dementia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Hung Shota, Incest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Zombie Apocalypse, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarDiaz/pseuds/SylarDiaz
Summary: Historias cortas, cochambrosas y marranas... colección de Oneshots e historias actualizadas aleatoriamente.Las historias van desde loudcest hasta intentos de de hacer algo coherente
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lily Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. 01.01 Revelación Desagradable

**Author's Note:**

> Las historias aquí mostradas están numeradas de forma similar a la siguiente "10.05" el numero previo al punto indica que el relato forma parte de la historia 10 y el número posterior nos dice que su orden dentro de la historia 10 es la quinta parte... ¿se entiende?

Un día desagradable, un frío húmedo, la piel erizada después de salir de una ducha con agua asquerosamente tibia, las baldosas del piso están heladas y no hay toalla.

— ¡¿Hay alguien que quiera pasarme una toalla?! —Seguro la tomó Lori en su afán de “ayudar a papá y mamá”, Leni es o muy buena o muy tonta como para tocar algo que no sea suyo.

No puedo secarme y no puedo salir desnuda, mi hermanito ya tiene seis años y es muy mayor para verme así. Hasta que el ruido de afuera disminuya lo suficiente para que escuchen mis gritos o alguien note que aún no salgo del baño tendré que permanecer de pie, encogida, frotándome todo el cuerpo con las manos de yemas arrugas como los garbanzos de la sopa de mamá, la inevitable sopa del lunes… no sé por qué papá no cocina siempre.

Mientras froto mi piel para mantener el calor noto la grieta con el tacto. En lo que espero titiritando, comienzo a despegar ansiosamente los labios con la mano izquierda y rozar aquello cuyo nombre no conozco con la yema de los dedos de la derecha, describiendo círculos leves. En silencio me parto en dos, una sensación indescifrable me atraviesa y mis muslos se separan y tiemblan.

Perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas me abro en dos seres diferentes, a pesar de sentirme babosa y feliz sé que ni mis pensamientos ni esto que hago está bien.

Cuando vuelvo a ser consiente de mí actuar vuelven las baldosas heladas y no tengo con que secarme estas nuevas gotas de agua asquerosamente caliente.

Me siento desvalida. Quiero regresar y empaparme con el agua tibia del baño, encogerme y dormir durante años, pero sé que si vuelvo a la regadera ahora, el agua seguramente estará igual de helada que yo en este momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en la pelea que tuve hoy con la niña Sharp, siempre ha sido así, el mismo repugnante deseo que me causa arrepentimiento después de pelearme con esa presumida.

-o-

Otra tarde sola en casa, mis padres siguen insistiendo en llevar a Lincoln con diferentes médicos, dicen que no es normal que su cabello crezca con forma de lamida de vaca sobre la cicatriz en su cabeza, a mí no me preocupa, ese pequeño copete rebelde se le ve bien… le da un aire de inocencia aún mayor al que ya tenía.

Estoy cansada de repetir la rutina; atracarme de chocolate, pegarme con mis hermanas, mentirle a Lori, reprobar matemáticas, apagar las luces de nuestro cuarto y dejar un foquito prendido en la nueva habitación para que Lincoln no tenga miedo.

Estaré sola en casa todavía un poco más, y el señor Grouse ya no se ha dado una vuelta por enfrente de la casa para revisar si estoy bien, valiente niñero resultó ser.

Tan pronto como me vuelvo consciente que estoy realmente sola, mi cuerpo se convierte en algo caliente y confortable, sé que puedo meterme al cuarto de mis padres sin que nadie se entere y tomar prestada la caja secreta de papá con las películas que sólo él y mamá pueden ver… lo que voy a hacer está mal.

-o-

Esos hermosos cuerpos, flanqueaban a derecha e izquierda a una actriz con el rostro gacho y oculto. La carne de la mujer es perfecta, reluciente por sudor, parecía hundirse satisfecha bajo el tacto de sus compañeros de escena, provocadores y víctimas de un placer completo.

Ellos miraban sonrientes esa parte del cuerpo que la mujer les ofrecía. En los bordes, la piel era tersa y rosa, aún más luminosa que el resto por una humedad viscosa que emanaba del interior de su ingle.

Había visto el mismo video decenas de veces, sin atreverme de avanzar más allá de las primeras escenas. Hoy había avanzado sin echarme para atrás. Deseaba estar del otro lado de la pantalla, tocar y examinar todo.

Uno de los hombres, bastante grande y musculoso, se acercó lentamente a la rubia mujer hincada a cuatro patas sobre una mesa, el culo erguido, los muslos separados, esperando indefensa, abandonada como un animalito suplicante.

El video había avanzado sin que me diera cuenta. EL hombre que se había acercado, se hincó entre sus piernas, entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a trabajar, recorría con la punta de la lengua el pequeño frijol rosa que coronaba el monte deseado, lamía los contornos y cada tanto resbalaba hacia dentro. El otro hombre fungía como camarógrafo y solo grababa a sus dos compañeros de perfil.

Pero pronto imitó al otro, también él abrió la boca y cerró los ojos después de hincarse, acariciando con la lengua la espalda de piel intensa. Al mismo tiempo, con su mano libre de la cámara, golpeó suavemente el trasero de la desconocida, quien comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, adelante y atrás, como si respondiera una señal secreta.

Ella también se masajeaba con sus uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro, sus uñas color sangre seca se deslizaban lentamente de arriba abajo, dejando tras de sí leves surcos rojos. El primer actor, mientras tanto, amasaba la carne del culo frente a él con la mano, la pellizcaba y la estiraba, dejando sus huellas en la piel. Ninguno de los dos hombres permitió que su lengua descansara un único momento.

Repentinamente la cámara desenfocó, los abandonó a ellos y me abandonó a mí a mi suerte.

Tras ese primer cambio de escena, había experimentado una sensación de cambio. Estaba alterada, pero comprendía. Era una sensación adorable pero mezquina. Yo la deseaba. Deseaba poseerla. Esa era una revelación inaudita. Yo no soy, no puedo ser un hombre. Ni siquiera quiero ser un hombre. Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y mis pensamientos eran turbios, pero a pesar de todo comprendía. Luego, apenas un instante después de mi epifanía, llegó mi acostumbrada sensación de estar portándome mal.

Súbitamente la imagen volvió sin previo aviso. El primer hombre introdujo uno de sus dedos en la desconocida, quien no parecía acusar el cambio de situación. El dedo era grande, tan grueso y musculoso que resultaba casi animal, me parecieron repugnantes. Supuse que debía hacerle daño, tenía que estar haciéndole daño, cuando a pesar que ella había engullido en silencio todo el dedo, seguía empujando, retorciendo la mano en la entrada.

Él gesticulaba exageradamente, como un niño emocionado ante el regalo sorpresa. Entonces, le metió a la mujer otro dedo, el segundo.

Entonces comenzó a mover la mano más deprisa, más enérgicamente. El cuerpo de la mujer empezó a temblar, todo su cuerpo se movía reaccionando a la mano invasora. Los gestos se hicieron más explícitos. Una expresión casi ridícula se posó en el rostro del hombre musculoso, aunque eso no me interesó de momento. Y por fin penetró a la desconocida con un tercer dedo.

Fue enloquecedor.

No pude experimentar ninguna sensación parecida a la compasión a pesar que creía que todo aquello debía ser muy doloroso para la rubia. “Estaba siendo castigada” Pensé.

Solamente después de escuchar los gemidos fue que deseché la idea del castigo y sufrimiento. El hombre comenzó a mover su brazo, aparentemente el que le metieran sus dedos ahí resultaba muy placentero pues después de algunos minutos la mujer empezó a retorcerse de placer… quizá yo pruebe a imitarlos después…

Entonces el otro, el hombre pelirrojo, abandonó su condición pasiva de camarógrafo, dejó la cámara en alguna base y se acercó. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la desconocida, cuyo rostro seguía sin poder ver. Su mano derecha empuñaba un pene hinchado y enorme.

El primer hombre saco lentamente su mano de la mujer. Miró una última vez al primer hombre, y como si fuera un penitente desapareció de la toma por la derecha.

Ambos, el hombre pelirrojo y la desconocida se quedaron solos.

Fue entonces que supe que la mujer sería completamente dominada.

Sentí una extraña satisfacción, “dominar” y “dominado”, dos de mis palabras favoritas después de “rock” y “británico”, palabras mucho más inquietantes y soeces que cualquier otra que conociera.

Nunca había visto a dos personas hacer “eso”, sabía de oídas de algunas de las amigas de Lori la idea básica detrás del acto, sabía que a los adultos, y algunos adolescentes precoces, les gustaba hacerlo, nunca me había parado a pensar que alguna vez yo podría disfrutar tanto tan solo por ver, pero entonces recordé como me gustaba pronunciar esa palabra, dominar, y escribirla, dominar, porque su sonido me hacía sentir poderosa, dominar, un poder animal y primario.

Tanto el primer hombre como el pelirrojo eran hombres hermosos, adonis perfectos y bronceados, pero algo en ellos no me terminaba de gustar… y es que no había nada de femenino en ellos.

El pelirrojo fue a colocarse exactamente detrás de la desconocida. El ritmo de su mano derecha acentuaba las enormes proporciones de su “cosa”, era enorme, rojo y relucientemente tieso.

Gruesas venas moradas lucían a punto de estallar a través de la delgada piel, un presagio magnifico de la magnífica escena que seguiría a continuación, pero él sólo se acariciaba tranquilamente, vigilando el movimiento de su mano. La mujer seguía esperando, clavada a gatas aún sobre la mesa.

Yo también esperaba.

Por un momento sospeché que ese sería el final. Un par de meneos más y el pelirrojo perdería el interés… mi tan esperada escena terminaría antes de haber empezado.

El pelirrojo se acariciaba monótonamente, cada tanto con su mano libre acariciaba a la desconocida. De pronto sin alterarse en lo absoluto, levanto su “cosa” y la dejó caer.

El azote resonó como un latigazo.

Esa era la seña esperada. De pronto todo volvía a ocurrir muy deprisa. El hombre pelirrojo sonrió ante la reacción de su pareja.

La desconocida se estremecía después de cada golpe, cada uno más violento que el anterior, que estallaban en mis oídos. La piel de sus pompas enrojecía, sus mulsos temblaban y su cuerpo se agitaba impotente.

El volumen de la banda sonora que no había dejado de sonar durante todo el video, se trataba de una espantosa adaptación en piano de la canción de una película, disminuyó progresivamente hasta cesar por completo. Sólo se oía el chasquido de los azotes.

La mujer resoplaba. El hombre pelirrojo no perdió la calma y finalmente se separó. Otro cambio de escena.

Pero esta vez el intermedio fue muy breve y sorprendentemente el rostro de la mujer llenó de golpe toda la pantalla. Era hermosa, casi tan atractiva como Leni, rubia, ojos claros con cejas y labios perfectamente proporcionados, tan firmes que parecían señas masculinas, la mandíbula, en cambio, aunque se veía potente era delgada y fina. El secreto había sido revelado, la desconocida dejaba de serlo y por lo tanto necesitaba otro nombre.

Como seguía molesta por la insoportable de mi clase de música, decidí llamarla “Sam”.

Le quedaba Sam, nombre de estudiante británica, una bella niña martirizada por sus perversos compañeros de curso avanzado. El nombre se me antojaba como el retrato perfecto de la mujer sumisa perfecta, Sam, quien ya en edad adulta sintió la necesidad de revivir las experiencias de su niñez y buscó a algunos de sus mismos compañeros, gente más fuerte y talentosa que ella, para que le recordarán como se “deben tocar las piezas musicales”.

Allí estaba Sam. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Sudaba. Pequeños caminitos de sudor se habían dibujado en su cara. Miraba hacia ninguna parte. Seguía esperando.

Cuando la cámara volvió al pelirrojo, esté acariciaba con suavidad la enrojecida piel en la ingle de ella, después presionó un instante sobre la carne perfecta y deliciosamente lubricada, para abrirse paso con el pulgar. Yo perdí la paciencia.

El control del video estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Lo cogí y adelante la escena.

Allí estaban ambos, todavía dos siluetas separadas. Entonces él se inclinó hacia delante. Sam hundió los hombros, levantó la cola, la cabeza ladeada con la mejilla pegada al tablero y con una facilidad pasmosa, totalmente ajenos a mí, a mis complejos, el pelirrojo entró, literalmente entró, en la niña rubia, apoyó una mano en la cintura y con la otra tiró de su cabello, eso me encantó; “Sam eres una perra” el hombre comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Miraba la escena y no era capaz de procesar todas mis sensaciones. Poco a poco el hombre pelirrojo dejó de serlo, dentro de mi cabeza su pelo se volvió marrón, su rostro y hombros adelgazaron y fueron salpicados de pecas, se le cayeron algunos años de encima y ahora tenía otro nombre, pero yo no me atreví a pronunciarlo, nunca había pensado sobre nosotras de esa forma.

La cámara se centró en el rostro de Sam. Sudaba más ahora, los ojos casi cerrados, los labios tensos y abiertos, “Se lo está pasando muy bien” repetía yo sin cesar, casi en un susurro.

“Eres una niña mala, Sam. No debiste molestarme. Eres tan cruel. Has enfadado a tu compañera y esta vez voy en serio” sonreí “¡Pobres de tus padres! Tan confiados y felices, toda la vida mimando a su hijita y yo te destrozaré entera en un minuto. Este año no irás al conservatorio, yo te castigaré… lo estoy haciendo ya, sólo debes ver” Mire la escena sin parpadear “Mírate Sam. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero soy tan rigurosa… Te lo mereces, tú me provocaste al desplazarme como la alumna favorita de la maestra.”

“Este será el castigo definitivo. Sam, te voy a meter por ese culo hermoso mi gran puño y lo sacare goteando sangre. Imposible que te lo imagines. Pero todo tiene un lado bueno. Abriré un hueco tan grande que cuando alguien quiera tomarte y apartarte de mí para resarcir los irreparables daños, ni siquiera lo vas a notar, esa es mi ventaja… estarás conmigo para siempre.”

Las escenas en la pantalla me regresaron a la realidad. El hombre pelirrojo, pelirrojo otra vez, acababa de sacar una especie de pis blanca. El primer chorro salió disparado sobre la espalda de ella, era un líquido espeso y opaco. Después penetró nuevamente a la que después de mis fantasías, no dejaba de ser una desconocida.

Un hilo denso de baba transparente colgaba de mis dos pares de labios.

Después de su encuentro, ambos actores se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo y se dieron un beso aún más apasionado que los que se daban mamá y papá.

Supongo que puede parecer extraño pero aquella escena de la película, aquella inocente imagen, resultó la última pista necesaria para aclarar mis pensamientos, el impacto y la revelación más violenta.

Mi cuerpo ardía. Un fuego se había encendido en mi corazón y una sola persona me dejaría satisfecha.


	2. 02.01 El Relato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las historias aquí mostradas están numeradas de forma similar a la siguiente "10.05" el numero previo al punto indica que el relato forma parte de la historia 10 y el número posterior nos dice que su orden dentro de la historia 10 es la quinta parte... ¿se entiende?

Lynn estaba sentada en el comedor de la escuela, rodeada por las chicas del equipo de Hockey, normalmente pasaría el rato con sus amigas Paula y Margo pero después de su última pelea, ambas chicas habían decidido dejarla sola por un tiempo. Por lo que sin mejores opciones se vio forzada a prestar atención a la conversación que sostenían sus compañeras; las historias que había oído en el corto periodo de tiempo que había compartido con el equipo eran, en su gran mayoría, sobre su gran popularidad con los chicos. Le resultó obvio que todas estaban mintiendo ¿acaso no conocían otra manera de llevarse a un muchacho a la cama sin tener que engañarlo o amenazarlo? Algunas de las historias inventadas le dieron risa y otras la llenaron de asco. Sobre todo por la agresividad con la que pasaban de una escena a otra.

—Vamos Lynn ¡únete a la plática! —Jimena, una de las centro del equipo interrumpió sus pensamientos—. No me vayas a decir que nunca tuviste un “encuentro” con un muchacho.

Esa declaración venenosa llamó la atención de la pecosa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Jime… mi primera experiencia fue parecida a la que nos contaste tú… una lucha divertida, sin rabia ni odio, sólo diversión.

Adoptó una postura parecida a la que usaba Lincoln cuando trataba de convencer a sus padres o a Lola de que le prestaran dinero y le habló a sus compañeras de equipo.

—Verán… yo estaba loca por este galanazo de… Lucas —dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada rápida a todas las chicas—, pero a pesar que es un muchacho un año menor nunca me atrevía ni a abrir la boca cuando él estaba cerca. Se nota a la primera que soy un patito feo: una chaparra gruñona, con un cuerpo poco femenino… y esas cosas —Bien, había logrado atraer la atención de todas—. Cuando estaba sola, sin embargo, solía imaginarme que saltaba sobre él y le arrancaba la ropa con los dientes antes de hacerle el amor. Esas fantasías siempre me dejaban con “ánimo para más”.

—Pero nos acabas de decir que con trabajo le dabas los buenos días —dijo Sarah, demasiado metida en la historia—, ¿cómo querías violarlo si no puedes ni hablarle?

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de la chica Loud, suspiró antes de continuar con su relato.

—Un día, después de ver como una rubia mandona… unos años mayor a ambos le coqueteaba, pues decidí arriesgarlo todo y contarle como me sentía por él —la sonrisa desapareció tan gradualmente que fue casi imperceptible—, pero cuando ya estaba justo frente a él, pues me quedé sin habla. Él notó mi presencia muda y yo me moría de vergüenza “Entonces ¿tú también tuviste problemas con química?” me dijo.

— ¿Química?

—Si. Él estaba estudiando en su habita… digo, estudiaba en la biblioteca pública, tenía que presentar un examen —Lynn tendría que tener más cuidado, casi se delataba—. Yo reuní todo mi valor y le respondí “Claro que no. Pero no extraño para nada eso de tomar clases de recuperación los fines de semana”. Él… se rio de mi chiste y yo sentí como me iba convirtiendo en un charco feliz… “Parece que yo voy para el mismo rumbo, no tengo ni buenos apuntes” dijo.

—Espera… entonces este muchacho realmente es un curso menor —las mejillas de Jimena se encendieron—. ¡Lynn Loud, que perversa!

—Chica esa era tu oportunidad —Sarah realmente se había sumergido en la historia—, dime que aprovechaste la oportunidad.

—Sí, esa fue la excusa perfecta para atraer a ese conejito a mi guarida. Cuando Lucas llegó a mí… a mi casa, lo recibí vestida con unos bóxer azules, los más pequeños que tenía, y con mi típica playera roja. Él abrió mucho los ojos al verme pero no dijo nada, como siempre se comportó como todo un caballero. Después de estudiar mis viejos apuntes, charlamos un rato y se despidió, yo me moría por dentro al ver que se marchaba, mi oportunidad de oro se marchaba y yo no sabía cómo actuar.

Sarah casi salta de su asiento para ahorcarla, la historia no podía acabar así.

—Pero se detuvo al ver mi uniforme de karate —a Lynn nunca le gustó hablar de sus otras actividades cuando estaba con un equipo en específico, para evitar despertar rencores y celos—, entonces supe como iniciar una nueva conversación con él.

— ¿Karate? ¿Para qué practicas karate?

—Valeria, tengo otras nueve hermanas. Siempre queremos ver programas distintos en la tele, siempre peleamos por poder repetir raciones de comida o por llegar primero al baño, cosas así —Ya todos los habitantes de Royal Woods estaban al tanto de las peculiaridades del apellido Loud—, y aun así mi cinturón negro no me basta ni para defender mi lugar en la fila del baño.

El comentario les sacó una carcajada a las otras cinco adolescentes.

—Lo reté, presumí de mis logros contra mis otras hermanas…

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿¡Y QUÉ PASÓ!? —La reacción de Sarah también provocó que todas rieran.

—Pues el cayó completamente en mi trampa —guardó silencio un momento mientras buscaba las palabras para proseguir con la parte picante del relato—. “Tonterías, las competencias con tus hermanas son juegos. Si alguien te ataca de verdad más te vale correr” la combinación entre preocupación y seguridad con la que me dijo eso llegó hasta mi corazón. Lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa y acerqué mi cara hasta casi rozar la suya; “Y quién me va a hacer correr ¿Tú?” el desafió le dolió lo suficiente para que venciera sus propios complejos y me besó.

“Por fin” se oyó que decía una Sarah casi sin aliento.

—Le di una cachetada y le grité “¡CERDO!” —Su cara tomó un ligero tono rojizo—, y le di un tremendo beso en la boca, uno monumental. Él volvió a besarme. Yo le di otra cachetada. “Si vuelves a propasarte conmigo dejaré de hablarte” él puso una cara como muy seria, por un momento pensé que lo había arruinado.

— ¿Y lo arruinaste? —preguntaron todas a la vez.

—No y esa no es aún la mejor parte, sólo me respondió que eso era injusto ya que yo había empezado con lo de los besos —una risita aguda y femenina se le escapó—. Yo tuve que fingir que no estaba encantada con que mi primer beso fuera con él. “Te besé porque me da la gana. Yo siempre mando” y para resaltar mi autoridad lo besé de nuevo. Él intentó besarme. Forcejeamos un poco. Entones aprovechando mis habilidades karatecas, le apliqué una llave y lo aventé a mi cama. Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y yo me tiré como una bomba sobre él. Me abrazó con fuerza y rodamos sobre las sabanas comiéndonos a besos. Los botones de su playera de polo… azul, ¡sí, eso! azul, salieron volando antes que la tela se rasgara dejando su torso al descubierto. Entonces el chico dulce y atento que siempre conocí desapareció y en el lugar del tierno conejito apareció la fiera hambrienta que yo estaba buscando. Destrozó mi playera favorita. Mis pantalones volaron despedidos hasta el techo. Cuando intentó arrancarme mis ropas “más privadas” tuve que intervenir en serio… estuve a punto de lastimarle una mano pero eso no nos importó en ese momento…

Lynn guardó silencio de repente, como si no quisiera seguir contando. Sus amigas le insistieron que continuara.

—A modo de disculpa dejé que me dejara desnuda después de que yo le arrancara los pantalones. Nos abrazamos y sentí por fin el calor de su cuerpo rodeando el mío. Nuestros labios y manos exploraron territorios poco propios.

Lynn, al ver a sus amigas tan pendientes de su historia decidió exagerar algunos detalles, sólo un poco por supuesto.

—Él me deseaba completamente “Lynn ¡Oh Lynn! Eres única, eres increíble, amazona. Te necesito, quiero casarme contigo” y otras cosas así me decía completamente absorto. Finalmente logré ponerlo boca arriba sobre mi colchón y sin perder nada tiempo lo agarré de “ahí”. Con mis piernas inmovilicé su cintura y mis manos abandonaron su entrepierna para sujetar sus brazos. Después de forcejear todavía un poco más logré acomodarme completamente sobre él y yo misma comencé a levantarme y moverme para “despertarlo”. Fue cuando sentí esa cosa grande, dura y cálida frotarse entre mis piernas centímetro a centímetro que… simplemente llegué al nirvana… eso sí que fue un orgasmo —tragó un poco de saliva para continuar—. Lucas, que aún no había terminado, se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad y me quitó de encima.

Imaginó que todas estaban igual de excitadas por oír la historia, que ella por contárselas.

—Volvimos a forcejar y finalmente él se puso sobre mí.

—Eso debió molestarte bastante —comentó Valeria casi con lástima.

—Por supuesto que no ¡YO NO DESEABA OTRA COSA QUE SER VENCIDA POR EL GALÁN DE MIS SUEÑOS…! Pero era mucho más divertido resistirme, verlo sudar y esforzarse por conseguir sus propósitos —algunos gritos y unos que otros “aww” la interrumpieron—. Luché con todo lo que tenía, usé todas las mañas que aprendí. Mi boca invadía su cuello, mientras mis uñas marcaban su espalda. Sus dedos invadieron mi gruta, sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios. Me jaló el pelo mientras me… me insultaba —una pausa y una mirada confundida fue lo que siguió a esas palabras—, creo que nunca lo había oído decir una grosería antes.

— ¡Oh por dios… ya quiero conocerlo! —Sarah estaba más allá de una simple cara sonrojada.

—Y creo que eso fue lo que me excitó más aún. Escurriéndome entre sus piernas tomé su miembro y lo empujé por mi garganta, en ese momento me pareció buena idea, aunque creo que fue ahí cuando le lastimé de verdad la mano. Entonces…

—… ¿Qué pasó? —está vez la pregunta vino de Jimena, la centro había renunciado a su expresión estoica—. ¿Todo terminó ahí?

—No… Lucas me atacó… no hay otra palabra para explicar lo que hizo. Y sorprendentemente logró doblegarme contra el colchón. Se acomodó entre mis piernas —“Oh por dios” pensaron las muchachas—. Con los brazos abiertos me tomó de las manos… me ganó en el duelo de fuerzas mucho antes de haber empezado. Gotas de sudor empezaron a golpearme el rostro mientras que sus labios reclamaban los míos. Él se limitó también a frotarse contra mi… digo, no es como que me desagradara que avanzara un poco más, pero no teníamos condones y no me gusta tanto como para tener un hijo con él a los dieciséis.

— ¡Cielos, que intenso!

— ¡Cállate Sarah, no la interrumpas!

—Saben chicas… creo que hasta aquí les cuento, ya va a terminar el descanso y creo que esto ya es…

— ¡DE ESO NADA LYNN LOUD JR! —Jimena no se quedaría con el suspenso—. ¡AHORA TERMINAS DE CONTARNOS O TERMINARÁS EN LA BANCA!

—… Está bien…— «quiero ver cuantos partidos ganan sin mi» pensó— claro… fue entonces que sucedió el milagro. Supongo que fue el esfuerzo o quizá la tensión a la que sometí a mi cuerpo… pero la verdad es que ese “combate” actuó como un amplificador de placer, el… el orgasmo… fue monumental. La sensación fue tan fuerte que me desmayé… creo que me desmayé.

Lynn se perdió en una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa que gritaba “amor verdadero”.

—Cuando volví en mi… estaba tapada con mis cobijas… y él me abrazaba por atrás, ¡rayos! En ese momento me sentí tan cómoda con él que ni siquiera me molestó que su tonto cabello blanco me hiciera cosquillas en la espalda.

—Chica… ese “Lucas” tuyo suena como el paquete completo, cuídalo muuuy bien, porque si me lo presentas… o si se lo presentas a cualquiera estoy segura que te lo robarán apenas te descuides —todas apoyaron la declaración de Diana, siempre sucedía eso cada vez que la callada mulata se decidía a hablar.

—Y ni que lo digas, incluso tengo que tener cuidado cuando él se queda solo con nues… con mis hermanas.

—Y hablando del diablo ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener ese encuentro en tu casa? ¿Acaso fue lucha de mimos o cómo le hicieron?

—No había nadie en casa, casi nunca hay nadie en casa durante los fines de semana —El tan esperado timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó al fin, Lynn se puso de pie pero no dejó de hablar—. El verdadero problema llegó después, tuve que esconder la ropa destrozada a mi hermana Lori y también tuve que darle a Lucas un recuerdito. El desgraciado no me ayudó cuando empezaron a llegar las preguntas “Lynn ¿Dónde está la blusa roja? que hoy es día de lavadora” “¿Por qué la pared está abollada?” ¿Qué debía decir? “La habitación la destrozó mi nuevo novio para sobarse contra mí mientras yo lo cabalgaba” ¿Se lo imaginan? Les digo algo así y terminan echándome de la casa. La mandona de Lori que me trata como si fuera una niña tonta no tiene ni idea de lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre. Apuesto a que le cuento un día sobre el encuentro con Lucas y se queda bizca.

—Totalmente —accedieron todas.

Siguieron caminando en grupo, atravesaron juntas el comedor de la escuela y llegaron juntas al pasillo principal. Antes que pudieran separarse para dirigirse cada una a sus respectivas clases un grito las detuvo.

— ¡Lynn! Te estaba buscando —Sólo se trataba de Lincoln, el hermano menor de la pecosa adolescente—. Quería disculparme por lo que pasó al ayudarme a pasar el examen de química… y también agradecerte por… “lo otro”… realmente aprendí mucho ese día.

—No hay problema galán, los hermanos se apoyan los unos a los otros.

—Si… oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón? Creo que tomamos clases en la misma sección.

— ¡Sólo si puedes seguirme el ritmo, apestoso! —gritó Lynn antes de alejarse corriendo, su hermano se rio y la siguió después de despedirse de las amigas de su hermana.

Ninguna de las deportistas se fijó demasiado en la férula que el muchacho Loud traía en la mano izquierda o en los moretones que se mostraban en su cuello y brazos. Lincoln estaba lejos de ser un adonis pero era una persona tan agradable que a ninguna de ellas les molestaría “enseñarle química”.


	3. Un Extraño en Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las historias aquí mostradas están numeradas de forma similar a la siguiente "10.05" el numero previo al punto indica que el relato forma parte de la historia 10 y el número posterior nos dice que su orden dentro de la historia 10 es la quinta parte... ¿se entiende?

**02.02 Un Extraño en Casa**

Salí corriendo de la escuela deseando que el tonto edificio no quedara tan lejos de casa; tenía que celebrar con Lucy mi nuevo puesto como miembro del comité del anuario escolar. Incluso le presumiría que fue la directora Johnson en persona la que me cedió la vacante.

Patinándome con un charco que aún no se había secado doble la última esquina para llegar a aquella calle tan familiar, ancha y silenciosa. La familia siempre había vivido en el mismo viejo barrio incluso cuando la mayoría de los vecinos aún no se habían marchado, claro que por ese entonces yo aún era una bebé… ahora la cuadra siempre estaba desierta y sumergida en un silencio casi absoluto, por lo que no se me dificultó ver desde lejos un coche estacionado frente de nuestro garaje.

Él estaba aquí.

Corrí a toda velocidad el último tramo del camino, ¡Sí! era su auto, podría recordar la matrícula dónde y cuándo fuera; “A01—13”

Abrí la puerta de un golpe. Sin miramientos aventé la mochila al sillón, golpeando accidentalmente en el rostro a Lisa, y después de gritarle una disculpa subí corriendo al cuarto de las hermanas de en medio.

Lucy no estaba ahí, pero podría festejar con ella después, contarle de mi día en la escuela había dejado de ser la prioridad. Lynn estaba recostada en su cama, parecía estar muy molesta por algo, y Linc estaba sentado a sus pies intentando, sin conseguirlo, que la pecosa le dirigiera la palabra.

Recién le había enviado una de mis pinturas como regalo por su cumpleaños número veintidós y también para festejar el tercer aniversario de la publicación de su primer libro comic… la carrera de mi hermano había despegado justo después de graduarse con honores de la carrera técnica, claro que ser recomendado por la editorial “Trazo Magistral” debió haberlo ayudado bastante, yo lo idolatraba ¡¿quién más podía presumir que su hermano mayor había diseñado a los diez personajes que terminaron por revitalizar a toda una franquicia histórica de superhéroes antes de graduarse de la primaria?!

Yo lo conocía desde siempre, a diferencia de Lori o Luna quienes se perdieron mis primeros años consientes, él siempre estuvo conmigo, era mi guardián y mejor amigo y yo lo amaba por eso, por supuesto que de una forma vaga, sin esperanza… se trataba de una ilusión secreta, cómoda y hermosa.

Sin verme directamente me contó que esa tarde habría una convención de comic muy esperada, todo un acontecimiento de peso e importancia dentro del medio. Lincoln no dejaba de repetir que tenía que ir. Lynn insistía en que no tenía ánimos de acompañarlo a un nido de “nerds”.

Viendo la situación me ofrecí a ir con él en lugar de Lynn, que me ofreciera siempre a acompañarlo a cualquier lugar era ya casi como un reflejo inconsciente. Improvisé una expresión ansiosa, cerré los puños, intenté que mis ojos brillaran y repetí como disco rayado que me encantaría, me encantaría, me encantaría, de verdad que me encantaría ir.

Los números no estaban de mi lado. A diferencia de con mis otras hermanas o con papá, la técnica de suplicar como cachorrito nunca me había dado resultado con él.

Pero esta vez los planetas se alinearon y la providencia me sonrió. Lincoln levantó la cara y con el rostro iluminado volteó a verme, de arriba abajo, y como un buen hermano menor le pidió permiso a Lynn, quién era la hermana mayor en casa, para poder llevarme. Lynn, con una cara que, para mi asombro, expresaba más recelo que otra cosa, meditó un momento antes de responder;

—Galán, ¿sí sabes que Lily tiene apenas once años? —Mi hermano simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de que su mirada se entristeciera un poco—, ¿pero sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, no me importa lo que te hará papá cuando se entere.

Yo estaba tranquilamente desilusionada, sabía que al recordarle a Lincoln que mi padre le había prohibido acercarse a cualquiera de nosotras, había logrado desmotivarlo y yo terminaría por ser rechazada una vez más.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Muy bien Lilicita —se levantó y me tomó del brazo para apresurarme—. Si no salimos en este instante llegaremos tarde y no tengo ninguna garantía de que una convención que reúne a los dos fandoms con la rivalidad más amarga dure más de diez minutos. Si nos perdemos el principio, es muy probable que apenas lleguemos a tiempo para escuchar como un tipo vestido de Jack un ojo acaba de apuñalar a otro disfrazado de Mecanic-Man.

Salió de la habitación sin despedirse de Lynn y yo salí casi siendo arrastrada detrás de él.

Yo intenté resistirme. Aún llevaba mi “ropa para escuela” y solamente mi playera negra era nueva… y de mi talla. Ya era más alta que Lisa o que las gemelas a mi edad. La falda lila que había heredado de Luna me quedaba corta, poco más de una palma por arriba de la rodilla. El chaleco violeta era de Luan, otra herencia, los botones amenazaban incansablemente con estallar. Cuando inició el siclo escolar mis padres se habían mostrado muchísimo menos dispuestos a gastar dinero; total, aquel era el último año de primaria de su hija sin talento. Todo mi guardarropa era heredado de mis hermanas, excepto la inmensa sudadera naranja que alcancé a tomar de último momento de mi cuarto, esa había pertenecido a Linc.

Cuando una nace penúltima de doce hermanos no puede darse lujos, como lo es estrenar ropa cada año.

Todas mis quejas cayeron en oídos sordos. Lincoln no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más, aunque según vi en el reloj de la sala teníamos tiempo de sobra… desde que papá lo corriera de la casa siempre andaba nervioso cuando estaba de visita.

—Tranquila Lily, así estás muy guapa.

Cuando salimos por la puerta, Lisa me llamó y me dijo que lo mejor era que Lincoln saliera primero y que, mientras tanto, yo le contara una pequeña mentira a mamá.

—Dile que te vas a estudiar a la casa de alguna amiga, o algo así… no sé, nunca se me dio eso de mentir.

No comprendí el motivo que tuvo para decirme eso, pero Lincoln pareció entenderlo, con el rostro colorado se le que quedó viendo y respondió algo aún más raro.

— ¡Diablos Lisa! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Lisa apenas sonrió incomoda, pero no respondió nada más.

Él salió primero. Cuando bajé del ático, después de hablar con mamá y jugar un poco con Loan, él ya me estaba esperando dentro de su auto, justo en la esquina.

La sudadera naranja era muy grande, ligeramente más larga que la falda incluso, el borde áspero del resorte me rosaba los muslos si caminaba rápido.

Levanté la capucha de la sudadera para proteger mi rostro del viento frio y antes de entrar al auto me miré de reojo en el pequeño espejo retrovisor empotrado en la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Sólo entonces descubrí que no se alcanzaba a asomar nada de mi ropa de escuela. Podría haber llevado nada debajo de mi sudadera naranja y nadie se daría cuenta

—Esa cosa vieja te queda enorme —empezó a bromear Lincoln, siempre hacía eso cuando finalmente nos quedábamos solos—, podrías no llevar nada debajo de ese trapo.

Mi hermano conducía un viejo Ford Fiesta blanco de segunda mano, la chatarra tenía ya poco más de veinte años en las calles pero aún arrancaba obedientemente a la primera. Yo estaba súper emocionada, era la primera vez que salía con mi adorado, además era la primera vez que salía tarde y por supuesto era la primera vez que un chico con coche me invitaba a salir.

El viaje fue largo, el camino estaba repleto de coches, seguramente todos ellos llenos de familias que se reunían para salir de la ciudad y pasar el fin de semana fuera. Él me hablaba sin parar, contándome chistes, historias sin sentido, exagerando las anécdotas de su trabajo, era la misma conversación animada y tierna que usaba para convencer a Lori cada vez que castigaba a Loan o le prohibía a Rinn hacer alguno de sus experimentos en las mascotas.

Me estaba tratando como a una niña.

Aun así lo atrapé un par de veces viéndome las piernas… lo que terminó dejándome confundida e incómoda.

Cuando llegamos al centro de convenciones tuvimos que estacionarnos muy lejos de la entrada principal, casi afuera del estacionamiento. Volteó a verme y con rostro muy serio dijo:

—No te alejes de mí por nada, Lily es en serio. Si alguien se pone violento y terminamos yéndonos a los golpes no debes llorar ni meterte. Y por último, si hay que correr, me das la mano y saldremos corriendo sin preguntar ni detenernos —al último relajó un poco la expresión y acariciando mí rostro añadió—. Le prometí a Leni y a Liena que te devolvería a casa en una pieza… no voy a empezar a romper mis promesas hoy.

Trababa de emocionarme al exagerar las probabilidades de riesgo y peligro. Yo, por supuesto, le creí cada palabra.

—Dime Lily ¿serás capaz de comportarte como una niña grande?

Se acercó un poco más y me besó dos veces, primero levemente en la mejilla izquierda, después un beso intenso sobre la frente, ese era un gesto que reservaba sólo para ocasiones importantes.

Había aprovechado la escena que había creado en mi mente de “muchachita en peligro” para ponerme una mano en el muslo, aunque me sorprendió no le reproché sus avances.

Lana se la pasaba diciendo que Lincoln siempre tuvo una extraña habilidad para sobar a las mujeres sin que ellas se enojasen con él, Lola estaba de acuerdo e incluso comentaba que su secreto estaba en la sutileza y la elegancia.

Cuando finalmente nos acercamos al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la convención, comenzaron los saludos, ovaciones y elogios de gente que no conocía. Me sentía ridícula con mi sudadera naranja, incluso estando rodeada por sujetos gordos y disfrazados de caricaturas. Lincoln parecía encantado con su propio éxito y reconocimiento en el medio, así que solté su mano e intenté alejarme del foco de atención. Obviamente me había olvidado que Lincoln tenía un sexto sentido respecto a nosotras, me agarró de la muñeca y me pidió con la mirada que me quedara a su lado. Luego sin mirarme, me agarró de la mano, no fue un gesto tierno, no entrelazó sus dedos con los míos… no, simplemente la tomó, y la apretó entre sus dedos, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño correteando por el parque.

Siempre trataba a Loan, Lyra, Liena, a mí y a Rinn como sus hijas.

Uno de los hombres gordos que estaban en la multitud, uno vestido en un ridículo disfraz de malla verde con guantes y cinturón naranja fue el único que se fijó en mí. Me miró por mucho tiempo, con un gesto que me recordó a las extrañas sonrisas de Lisa.

Cuando tuvimos que pasar a su lado, la sonrisa se hizo más grande y habló en voz baja.

— ¡Diablos amigo, pero que cositas te andas…!

Lincoln sonrió de una forma nada amigable, después de intimidarlo volteó a verme.

—Creo que le gustaste —fue sólo por un momento, pero casi pude jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos por un instante.

La gente comenzó a organizarse un poco más adelante, por fin pudimos formarnos en la cola para poder entrar, aunque no avanzamos ni un centímetro durante veinte minutos. Hasta adelante, el servicio de seguridad privada que habían contratado para el evento se estaba peleando con una tipa; se trataba de una castaña muy pecosa que estaba disfrazada de Ace Savy mientras que su acompañante, otra mujer pero con pelo naranja y una camiseta amarilla, trataba de tranquilizarla sin lograrlo. El conflicto parecía estancado, hasta que algún genio empezó a empujar desde atrás de la fila.

El primer empuje casi me alejó de Lincoln, pero él fue rápido y me colocó justo enfrente de él. Ahora me abrazaba, manteniéndome pegaba a su cuerpo. El impaciente de atrás volvió a chillar, el segundo empujón casi se convierte en una avalancha humana.

El calor de la multitud empezó a afectarme. Desde atrás seguían empujando. El aire apestaba a humanidad encerrada, apestaba tanto que empezó a volver al aire espeso.

Como pude me quité la sudadera pero sin querer hundí mi codo en las costillas de Lincoln. Le pregunté si le había hecho daño. Me contestó casi sin aire que sí.

—Lily, esto se está poniendo pesado. Necesito sentir tu cuerpo, saber que sigues cerca —Sin mediar palabras cogió mis muñecas y me obligó a abrazarlo. Yo estaba más que satisfecha en esa posición. Me sentía segura y poderosa, como si pudiera vivir para siempre.

No me atreví a besarlo, el sentimiento de invulnerabilidad no era tan intenso, pero sí comencé a pegar mi cuerpo un poco más contra el suyo. Lo hacía para poder sentir tanto como pudiera su calor, el contacto físico que se me había negado los últimos años, además estaba convencida que él no se daría cuenta puesto que me movía muy despacio y prácticamente todos estábamos los presentes estábamos pegados en el mismo muégano humano.

Pero de repente la marabunta se dispersó aún más rápido que lo que se había formado cuando los guardias pudieron sacar de la fila a la complacer renegada y a su muy apenada amiga. Me separé de Lincoln tan rápido como pude y volví a ponerme la sudadera naranja pues sin tanto contacto humano volvía a hacer frio.

Lincoln se salió de la cola y tomándome de la mano empezó a caminar, muy decidido, rumbo a la salida.

—Nos vamos.

Obedecí en silencio, no comprendía lo que había pasado pero acusé al instante el cambio en el tono de voz de mi hermano; parecía haberse enojado por algo.

Sin dejar de andar sacó de una de los bolsillos de su abrigo que creí estaba vació una suerte de cantimplora metálica, en una de las caras estaba grabada la mitad superior del cuerpo de una cabra, la abrió y después de darle dos tragos enormes intentó pasármela.

No dije nada y tampoco tomé la botella, algo en su actitud me hizo dejar de confiar en él. Cuando insistió en darme la botella negué con la cabeza e intenté que soltara mi mano.

—Lily, sé que tienes sed. ¡Vamos, bebe un poco y verás que te sentirás un poco mejor!

No me atreví a preguntar que tenía la botella, pero consciente que dejarlo esperando con la mano estirada sólo lo empeoraría todo, tomé finalmente de su mano el envase metálico y lo acerqué a mi nariz; no olía a alcohol… ni a nada en realidad así que arriesgándome un poco le di un pequeño sorbo, y después otro más, y después de beber hasta quedar satisfecha de aquella agua increíblemente refrescante le devolví la botella casi vacía. Realmente tenía sed.

— ¿Por qué no entramos al evento?

Él sonrió como nunca lo vi hacerlo antes de voltear a verme directamente a los ojos. Tan pronto como nuestras miradas se encontraron la cantimplora dejó de hacer bulto en el bolsillo de su abrigo… como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

—Dime la verdad ¿De verdad te gustan esas convenciones?

—No… —le contesté a media voz. En realidad siempre había querido que me dejara acompañarlo ¿a dónde? Eso no me importaba mucho siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él.

—A mí tampoco me gustan las convenciones que no tienen buen ambiente. ¿Por qué tendríamos que entrar entonces?

Cuando llegamos por fin a su auto mis piernas se detuvieron en seco, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentía que estaba en peligro.

— ¿Me llevarás a casa? —ahora, más que nunca quería meterme en mi cama y taparme con las sabanas hasta la cabeza… quizá hasta cerrara la puerta del viejo armario-habitación con llave.

—Eres realmente adorable, Lily.

Me pasó una mano por los hombros invitándome a entrar al vehículo.

Una vez dentro no encendió el motor, se quedó completamente quieto, mirándome con sus ojos amarillos desde el extrañamente sombrío asiento del piloto. Después, en un movimiento fluido y rápido, me metió la mano izquierda entre los muslos y la lengua en la boca, era un beso cálido y lleno de pasión… un beso como con el que había soñado desde que empezara la pubertad pero esos ojos… esos ojos no eran del Lincoln que yo conocía. Traté de defenderme, alejarme a cualquier costo sin embargo, al final y ante la insistencia de sus avances, terminé por abrir las piernas y abrir la boca.

Su lengua estaba caliente. Me lamió toda la cara, el cuello… las lágrimas.

—Siempre supe que eras tan sucia como las demás, Lily —hablaba despacio, saboreando cada palabra—, he pensado mucho en ti… pero nunca creí que complacer tus deseos fuera tan fácil.

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, trataba de concentrarme en pensamientos diferentes, trataba de recordar cuando mi hermano no era un monstruo.

Su mano empezó a subir de mi muslo hacia mi ingle, entonces intenté forcejear, no quería que las cosas continuaran así, pero él era más fuerte. Con violencia me enterró los dedos de su mano libre en la nuca mientras me obligaba a permanecer abierta para él. Lo comprendí, para él yo ya no era su hermana, su pequeña niña, para Lincoln yo le pertenecía, era suya y tenía derecho de reclamarme cuando quisiera.

Un recuerdo fugaz del único consejo útil que alguna vez me dio Leni llegó a mi mente.

Armándome de valor cerré los dientes sobre aquel objeto viscoso y caliente que invadía mi boca.

— ¡Diablod!

Finalmente me soltó, se alejó y acercó una mano a su boca, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por entre sus labios. Me sentí tonta por no poder sentirme molesta, no pude evitar seguir llorando y gimiendo asustada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Lo… lo siento Lily —rápidamente metió una de sus manos en otro de los bolcillos de su abrigo y sacó un frasco naranja, tan pronto como tragó una pastilla sus pupilas volvieron a ser azules—. Yo no sé qué…

Me di cuenta que ya no parecía un adulto. Había perdido toda su seguridad y confianza para convertirse en un niño asustado, confundido. Por primera vez en mi vida, y seguramente la última, sentí verdadera confusión con respecto a él. Hace tan solo un instante lucia tan diferente.

Seguí un consejo de Lisa. Traté de recuperar la calma para pensar correctamente la situación, pero tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no podía pensar en nada.

—Te llevaré a casa. Perdóname.

El espejismo del monstruo se había ido. Su voz volvía a ser grave, clara y tranquila, la voz de un adulto que estaba apenado.

El viaje de regresó fue aún más silencioso que el que hicimos el mes pasado al cementerio, y eso que no es un asunto común el ir a enterrar a un abuelo tan especial como lo había sido Albert para nosotros. Sí, el viaje fue silencioso pero no fue corto; en apenas veinte minutos ya se estaba estacionado frente a la casa de toda mi vida.

—Creo que será mejor que esto te lo explique Lisa… yo no… nunca quise que tú te enteraras de esto.

Tan pronto como salí del asiento del copiloto él se fue, dejándome sola en la calle fría.

-o-

Lincoln ignoró el ascensor y, como rara vez hacía, subió los tres pisos por las escaleras. Entró a su departamento con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su trabajo, aparte de permitirle el entrar a la industria con la que había soñado desde niño, le daba cierta libertad monetaria, al menos la necesaria como para comprar ese departamento con tres habitaciones que había decorado completamente a sus anchas, sin hermanas inmiscuyéndose en todo… y aun así tenía una copia de esa vieja fotografía familiar por la que había sufrido tanto de niño sobre su cama.

—Este es el verdadero paraíso para uno —dijo, mientras quitaba la fotografía del buró al lado de su cama—. No más filas en el baño, no más peleas para desayunar… sí, esto es vida.

Realmente no estaba con ánimos para cocinar, pidió una pizza de queso sencilla “supongo que las viejas costumbres no mueren” pensó, y mientras esperaba que su comida llegara preparó el agua para un ducha rápida y prendió dos ramitas del incienso que le había enviado Lucy el año pasado y puso música para amenizar el ambiente.

Era demasiado alto para que el agua de la regadera del departamento lo mojara completamente pero eso no le impedía de disfrutar de toda el agua caliente que quisiera, un lujo que sólo pudo disfrutar hasta después de que lo corrieran de casa. Sus manos tallaron su cabello, su cara y cuello, y justo cuando sintió una de sus manos comenzando a bajar en zigzag por su cuerpo detuvo la ducha. Salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño y volvió a tomar una pastilla de su pequeño frasco naranja.

Al poco rato llegó su pizza, después de un momento tenso con la repartidora y de tener que dar una jugosa propina para convencerla de marcharse, Lincoln la devoró junto con tres latas de cerveza oscura.

Cuando llegó el momento de acostarse aún tenía la foto de sus hermanas entre las manos. “Este es mi paraíso para uno”, y el pensamiento no lo alegró ni un poco. No se tapó con las cobijas, miró las luces de los coches y de los edificios cercanos a través de la ventana y el silencio de la estancia pesó en su pecho.

Podría haber estado en su casa, en la habitación que compartía con la hermana en turno que necesitara de su ayuda, en la minúscula cama dentro del armario. Pero el mero hecho de pensar en compartir espacio con ellas, rodeado por sus cosas, sus voces, las mujeres que más amaba… saber que podría volver a hacerles daño, era un pensamiento demasiado doloroso.

“No volverá a pasar” pensó, pero sabía que era una mentira. Decidió distraer su mente con cualquier otra cosa, la fecha de corte de su proyecto actual, sus deudas… pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Lily… en Lily y en sus lágrimas.

-o-

Esta era la junta de hermanas más rara que pudiera recordar en mi vida entera. Estábamos todas reunidas, como siempre, en la vieja habitación de las mayores. Claro que ya nadie dormía ahí, pero aún era nuestra sala designada para discutir… supongo que por la costumbre y eso.

Normalmente era a mí y a Lincoln a quienes excluían de la mayoría de las reuniones, según Lori eso era porque nosotros nunca nos metíamos en problemas, pero esta vez fue a Lynn a quien dejamos fuera. Todas, salvo Rinn, estábamos presentes, incluso Luna y Lola estaban enlazadas vía Shype, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—Entonces… supongo que ya no tiene mucho caso el esconder ese problema de ti… —Luan me abrazó e intentó sonreír para tranquilizarme.

—Verás, unidad fraternal menor —Lisa intentó levantar su muro de apatía y desentenderse de la congoja grupal—, nuestro pariente común… Lincoln… él está enfermo.

Verla llorar mientras su expresión se aferraba a mostrar desinterés fue lo que me dijo que era en serio.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que empecemos desde lo más inofensivo —con la manga de su suéter se limpió algunas lágrimas—. ¿Alguna vez has oído o leído sobre la “satiriasis” o mejor conocida como “el síndrome de la hipersexualidad”?


End file.
